1. Field of Invention
This invention is a hand held apparatus which uses embossed design rollers to sculpture those designs in preapplied dry wall compound or other suitable material on ceilings or walls. It is self cleaning in that the design rollers are continuously cleaned with jets of water over the length of the roller. The water is drawn off by vacuum using a standard shop type vacuum.